


Raving Halloween

by LightChaser



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightChaser/pseuds/LightChaser
Summary: Just a little story of some of my characters at a Halloween party.Happy Halloween everyone!!! (Even though it's a day late)





	Raving Halloween

Syren is dressed in her costume. She is a video game character. She was going to wear the one outfit with the pants, but she changed her mind last minute and opted for the orange costume and the black pants. The trick or treating was super fun, she enjoyed all the kids costumes and even some of the adults were dressed up walking with the kids. There was one, a little baby that was dressed up as a moogle, had the red ball and everything. Finch, Riley, Mint and Sorbet were here when the trick or treating was happening. Solanine arrived first. She was a sexy red riding hood and everything. The dress looked somewhat accurate, but the skirt was super short, and the top hugged her chest. She had thigh high white stockings on with a bow in the back of the stockings. She wore burgundy red and auburn brown heeled boots. She has a basket to complete the costume. She was just fussing with her cloak.  
“Your costume is very detailed.” Syren says, finishing getting Koko and mochi dressed up. Nochu had a bacon and egg costume on, but he was not wanting to wear it long. At least she was able to get a picture of it before he revolted against it. Hotaru just carries a little duck in his claws, flying around the house.  
“This is nothing. Wait till you see some of the others.” Solanine says.  
“I’m scared.”  
Mochi is dressed up as superman and Koko is dressed up as Batman. Syren is taking them to the party. Solanine laughs, because Koko is running around the house, absolutely loving her costume.  
Riley, Finch, Sorbet and Solanine are all going in the same vehicle because once the party ends they are coming back to Syren’s and playing some more of the Phantasia game, which is that RPG game that reminds Syren of D&D. The doorbell rings and Syren gets up after finishing Mochi’s costume and she goes to the door.  
“Trick or treat!” as soon as the door opens. She chuckles lightly.  
“Oh my goddess! I love your costumes!!!” Syren exclaims. They smile lightly.  
Riley is dressed as Sailor Pluto.  
Finch is dressed as Chi from Chobits, the maid costume.  
Sorbet is dressed as a cute Lolita maid. She carries a little cheesecake shaped purse as well.  
“Wait till you see Raven. Her costume is ah-mazing.” Riley says. Syren smiles, she cannot wait.  
The Halloween party they are going to is different than the one that the knight grounds have after trick or treat. This one is in a very old mansion in the Hawthorne Hills neighborhood. It’s said that it’s haunted, but no one there has really experienced anything like that.  
“Are we ready to go?” Solanine asks.  
“We are.” Sorbet says.  
“That is an awesome costume. I can’t believe you made that yourself.” Finch says. Solanine smiles.  
“Well, I had some of the parts. Like the cape, the shoes, the stocking and the basket I already had.” She explains. The girls head out, they are going in Solanine’s van. Mochi, Koko and Hotaru come running behind them and jumps in the van. Nochu comes running behind. He doesn’t want to be left behind.  
“Aww, you don’t want to be left behind?” Solanine picks him up. He automatically gets comfortable in her chest. The girls laugh lightly. Syren shakes her head and locks the door. They pile into the van and Solanine drives. Nochu sits on her shoulders, watching the world speed by.

They arrive at the party and Syren is both excited and nervous. She has heard about this mansion before. There were plenty of paranormal investigators that went into the mansion and came out…changed. Syren wonders what earth investigators would do. She smiles lightly as they walk towards the large mixed architecture mansion. It has Edwardian, contemporary and classic French styles. The girls walk inside, and it has a completely different vibe. The party is raging and wild. Syren is completely surprised by it. Nochu chills in Solanine’s basket as she walks in. Syren walks in, Koko, Mochi and Hotaru sticking by her.  
“I can’t believe you are wearing that!” Solanine says to Mabon. She is wearing a Lolita babydoll dress, stockings and black stiletto high heels.  
“I told you I would.” She says. Her pink hair is up in pigtails and she even has a cute little teddy bear backpack. Solanine shakes her head, laughing lightly.  
“Aww, who is this cutie?” Sailor notices Nochu just chilling in her basket. She looks and smiles lightly.  
“His name is Nochu. He’s Syren’s cat.” She explains. Sailor wears a cute Pegasus kigurumi and little whit slip on shoes.  
“He is the cutest.” Velvet says. She kneels and scratches his head. She is wearing a belly dancer costume. It’s purple and looks pretty authentic.  
Syren is wandering around, enjoying the music. She had seen Arjuna dressed as a barmaid and Topaz as a generic magical girl. She wanted to see how Raven was dressed.  
“Who you looking for?” she looks back and sees Kaelin sitting on the stairs leading upstairs.  
“Raven.” She walks over to the railing.  
“Ah. Well, she’s performing right now.” She says.  
“You didn’t get dressed up?” she points to the rabbit ears on her head. Syren stifles a laugh lightly. “You…don’t look happy to be wearing those.”  
“I’m not.” She says.  
“Well, why are you wearing them?”  
“I was threatened.”  
“By who?”  
“Riley.” Kaelin says. Syren can’t help but bust out laughing. Kaelin makes a somewhat annoyed face. She was expecting that reaction. “Yeah, well, I countered it.”  
“With what?” Kaelin stands up and opens her hoodie and Syren laughs out loud. It’s Suga’s face from one of their Puma ads. It’s his most famous look.  
“Oh my goddess!! I’m dying!!” Kaelin sits back down. “That is classic!! Only you, Kaelin!!”  
Kaelin smiles lightly and chuckles lightly.  
“What so funny?” she looks and smiles. It’s Mink and she is wearing a very pretty silk kimono.  
“I was laughing at Kaelin.”  
“Oh, she showed you her costume part one and two, huh?” Syren nods. “Did you see Raven’s costume yet?” she shakes her head. “Oh, well you have to go and see. She’s in the ballroom.”  
“I didn’t even make it through the entire place yet.” Syren laughs lightly. Mink laughs and nods.  
“Come on. I’ll take ya there.” She hands Kaelin a drink through the balusters. Kaelin takes it and takes a drink. She leads her through the large house towards the humongous ballroom. Syren’s eyes widen, seeing about three hundred people in the ballroom dancing to the amazing techno music. That’s when she sees Raven by her equipment with Dj Kirin, who is dressed like school girl. Raven wears a Queen of Hearts costume that looks amazing on her. It’s black jeans with silk screened red and gold hearts with a bodice top like the Queen of Hearts costume, it’s short and looks like a bustle skirt around her with the collar around and behind her. She wears red heeled shoes.  
“Oh wow!” Syren says. Mink smiles and sees her sister, Velvet dancing. Mochi is chilling by her feet, but Koko is pawing at Mink to pick her up. She kneels and picks her up.  
“Aren’t you the cutest thing ever!” she exclaims. Koko trills and coos at her. “And your costume is so cute.” Mink can’t help it. She has a soft spot for animals. She holds Koko as the two walks around, looking at all the costumes. She sees Riley and Sorbet dancing and laughing their butts off.  
“Are they drunk?” Mink asks. Syren laughs and shrugs her shoulders.  
“Wouldn’t be surprised.”  
She sees Finch sitting with Mint, who is actually wearing a skirt. A leather skirt, but still a skirt. She has a book next to her and an apple.  
“Holy hell!” she exclaims, walking up to the two. They look, Mint is confused at Syren’s exclamation. “You’re wearing a skirt!”  
Mint nods lightly. “Yeah. Everyone had to wear a costume. This was pretty easy to pull off. Just had to raid some “closets” for it.” Mint says. Syren snickers lightly, which means she went to Knight’s villa for it. She is dressed as Misa from the Death Note anime. Syren decides to stick around by Mint and Finch for a little while. They are talking and pointing out amazing or unique costumes.  
“By the way, Sy I love your costume. She was one of my favorite fighters on Tekken.” Mint says. Syren smiles lightly.  
Koko is chilling by Mint. The three of them are at the opposite end of the ballroom sitting on the stage, watching the partyers dancing, wild and crazy. The song changes and Kirin takes over while Raven walks away. Mink is walking around, she saw some familiar faces. Solanine finds them and leaves her basket over by them to go out onto the dance floor.  
“I love those stockings.” Finch says pointing out someone wearing green horizontal stockings and shorts with a stars and moon blood red and gold sheer type of skirt with a cape and hat of some kind. She wears black lace up ankle boots with a metal skull at the top of the heel, the mouth open and the heel going through the mouth.  
“Those are killer boots.” Mint says. Syren nods.  
“I love her hat.” Syren says. She is standing with four other women that Syren now recognizes. One of them is the skater girl she was watching that day at the Witches Ball grounds. She wears a cute black unicorn with rainbow hair kigurumi. She carries a little custom-made doll that makes Syren giggle lightly.  
“What’re you giggling about over there?” Mint asks.  
“Look. She’s carrying a Jimin plushie!” she gets out, still laughing. The two looks. It’s a fifteen-inch-tall plushie with silver-blue hair sticking out of a panda one piece. It looks like it can be changed.  
“I can see the plushie, but I don’t see it as Jimin.” Finch says. Syren walks up to the group and bows lightly.  
Nox looks and smiles lightly. She’s the one dressed in the green striped stockings. “There’s no need to bow with us. We’re not all that formal.” She says. Syren stands up and smiles.  
“I just figured it was the polite way to get your attention.” The girls laugh lightly. She looks right over at the skater girl wearing the unicorn kigurumi. “I just have to say that is the cutest plushie I’ve ever seen.” She says.  
“Oh!” she chuckles lightly, lifting it up. “It was sent to me the other day along with a couple of outfits for it.”  
“It has outfits?” she nods lightly. “What other ones does it have?”  
She thinks for a second. “It has a chick onesie, a dinosaur onesie, a office worker outfit, a hip-hop outfit, a reindeer onesie and a cute hanbok.” She says.  
“Oh!” she is weak for those outfits. The woman smiles lightly. “Can I look at the plushie?”  
“Oh of course!” she holds it up and Syren takes it, looking it over. She is in love with the craftsmanship. It’s an anime style Jimin but it’s unmistakably him. The eyes are cute and big and bright. She wants one. She looks at the little onesie it wears and sees it. The letter ‘S’ with the scroll through it.  
She should have known it’d be her.  
“I am jealous. That is awesome.” She says, handing it back to her.  
“It’s a pretty cool plushie. I just wonder where it came from.” She says. Syren smiles and nods.  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to intrude.” She starts to walk away.  
“You’re not intruding.” Nox says. “Come on and I’ll introduce you to these characters.”  
Syren smiles and nods.  
They are introduced by Nox.  
Vivi is the seductive Snow White.  
Marvel is dressed up as a burlesque girl.  
Belias is dressed up as a pop idol.  
Wyne is dressed up as a Victorian lady.  
Siam is dressed up as the unicorn.  
“It’s nice to meet all of you. I’m Syren.” She says. The girls all smile lightly. “So, what do you girls do for a living?” she asks, innocently enough.  
“We work hard and play harder.” Nox answers. Syren smiles and laughs. They aren’t going to tell her and it’s probably not the best place to have that kind of conversation.  
While they are just talking and getting to know each other, someone walks up and touches Marvel’s shoulder, whispering in her ear. She nods lightly.  
“Sorry that we have to cut this short. We just got called away.” Marvel says. The woman that came and whispered in Marvel’s ear has mint green hair and hazel eyes.  
“It was nice meeting you, Syren. Hope to see you around some more.” Siam says with a bow and walks away. The other girls all bow before walking away. She returns over by Finch and Mint, who is soon joined by a buzzed Sailor Pluto.  
While the party continues into the early hours, Solanine, Riley, Sorbet and Finch are on their way back to Syren’s house. They will change and play for a couple of hours since they don’t have any work to do the dark after.  
They are all changed into their comfortable clothes; i.e. what they wear for bed. Syren bought some cute chili fox pajamas, but she only wears the drawstring pants and a white tank top. The other girls all wear different clothes, gathered around the game. Finch has turned on the electronic board. The girls are getting themselves ready. Syren is ordering their food off her phone which is by the charging station.  
“Okay. Ordered. It’ll be here within the hour.” Syren says and sits down. They start playing and are playing for about forty-five minutes when her doorbell finally rings. The animals all get excited as well. Syren gets up and goes to the door. They ordered from Millie’s which has all kinds of late-night food.  
They ordered burgers, nachos, fries, a bunch of appetizers like breaded mushrooms, jalapeno poppers, mozzarella sticks, potato skins, onion rings. There are tacos in there as well. They ordered large sundaes for afterwards and two liters of soda.  
“Can I get some help?” she calls. Sorbet and Finch come to her rescue, grabbing all the food. Riley sets up little tables by each of their spots.  
“Just sign there and you are all set.” The delivery guy says. She signs and makes sure to have a tip for him as well. “Wow, thanks. Have a great night.”  
“Thank you. You too.” She closes the door and walks into the kitchen.  
“He probably thinks we’re having a pajama party.” Sorbet says, stuffing her face with French fries.  
“We are in a way.” Solanine states.  
They all grab themselves their food and drink and goes to sit down. Syren made sure the sundaes are in the freezer. She grabs her plate and goes to sit back down.  
“Just so you girls know, we are a bunch of pigs.” Solanine says as she eats a soft-shell taco.  
“That’s okay with me. We had a great day.” Finch says, digging into her burger. They eat for a minute before returning to their game. Syren breaks up a burger patty for Koko and Mochi. Hotaru is pigging out on a plate full of fruit that she had for him today. Nochu is getting fed by Solanine who shares a little bit of her steak, chicken and ground meat taco filling with him. He’s not so dainty right now.  
“Okay. Let’s get back to it. We haven’t even finished the special Halloween episode.” Riley says, getting them back on track.  
This game has been getting more and more interesting as they play it longer. They love how the site was able to create their characters and sent their likeness to Syren’s house.  
“Okay. You are confronted with the Opera King…” the girls groan. Riley just smiles lightly.  
Syren laughs, shaking her head lightly. She had a blast at the party, all dressed up and everything, but she’d rather be home in comfortable clothes hanging with her friends and eating good food.  
She doesn’t need anything else in her life. Just friends, laughter, love, adventure and just the knowledge that her family is doing well.  
She smiles lightly, watching the girls playing and arguing, but laughing as well. Sorbet gets up to go get something to eat.  
Happy Halloween, she thinks.

End

© October 31, 2018


End file.
